The discovery and development of an HIV/AIDS vaccine remains among the highest research priorities of the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID), and is a principal mission of NIAID?s Division of AIDS (DAIDS). To support this mission, NIAID has provided high-quality, novel, and targeted reagents, assays and services for investigators engaged in AIDS vaccine-related research, including NIAID-funded grantees and contractors, other NIH-funded researchers, and investigators supported through various Non-Governmental Organizations (NGOs). These services are provided through this contract by investigator request and NIAID staff approval.